Welcome to the Dawn Wolves
by Masashi3Hyuuga
Summary: Masashi, not feeling accepted or happy in the mist village, decides to go join a clan he had heard of. "The Dawn Wolves" Though, he is unaware of the danger that will follow...
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Dawn Wolves

Chapter One

It was somewhat late in the afternoon, around six or so. Masashi walked through the streets of the hidden mist, people running, yelling, and talking around him. This village was a heavy tourist area, due to the hidden mist having so many nice hot springs. Masashi never felt comfortable around so many people. He had something following him from when he lived in the leaf village.

Being originally born in the Hyuuga clan, Masashi Hyuuga was exiled from the clan after it was revealed he was born outside of clan. After his exile he became a rogue ninja, traveling the shinobi villages until he came across a village shrouded in mist. The bloodshed was incredible, the simple test to graduate from the academy as great as to slaughter your teammates. it made him cold, battle loving. It made him the living legacy... of "Blood Mist".

Masashi was a boy at the age of 18; his build was thin, somewhat muscular .He stood at a height of 185.0 cm and weighed around 50.9 kg. The rank he had gained in the hidden mist was Chunin, and his eyes were Electric Blue, when he was not using his Kekki Genkai, the Byakugan. His hair was light teal and long in length. He wore a light blue sleeveless hoodie, Light blue combat jeans, white wrist-long figureless gloves, wears his kirigature headband around his neck, wearing sandals that cover his ankles and bracers high up his arms with kirigature symbols engraved on them. Lastly, he carried a large rod-like weapon, which was very top-heavy and could have sharpened sides with the use of his wind blade jutsu.

Masashi wandered around the village a bit more, not speaking with anyone. He had no desire to communicate with these people, for they would not understand his choices and history. He wanted to find somewhere he could call home, be himself...be the Blood Mist once more. He thought and thought, and finally came to a conclusion that night. He packed up a few things and got prepared to depart in a little while.

He knew he wouldn't fit in around the mist village. In his travel being a rogue, and eventually joining the mist, he had heard about a group of shinobi that he may be able to join. Masashi even had a general idea of where the hideout may be. Though, finding it would not be an easy task. The hideout was no doubt hidden away well by the members, but he refused to think anything other than he was going to find it. He departed the mist village the next morning, to walk for a few hours. When Masashi reached a forest, he walked deep into the woods. This was the area he had heard about, the hideout was near. Masashi then heard a rustling in the trees, and saw the vague shape of a man jumping around through them.

Masashi heard the man speaking. "Not every day we get visitors here..." The man spoke quietly, though Masashi could hear him clearly. This may have been one of the members of the Dawn Wolves. He chose his next words carefully, and spoke back. "I've come to join the Dawn Wolves…" He said nothing more. If this man wasn't a member, He would probably not have any idea what he was talking about. Bu this man knew; he was a life-long member of them.

The man jumped down out of the tree, standing in front of Masashi. The man who stood in front of him was maybe a few inches taller, and had blue eyes and black hair. He had a medium build, not to skinny but not too muscular. He had black hair and blue eyes, and wore a large blue jacket with yellow trim. Ouji also wore a black undershirt and blue pants that were blue as well, having the same yellow trim. "I'm Ouji, one of the members of the Dawn Wolves. Also, I know who you are…" Masashi found this guy odd, and spoke back again. "How do you know who I am…Ouji?" The man walked a bit further into the trees, motioning for Masashi to follow. "I'm one of the higher ranked shinobi in the hidden mist, but we can talk about that later." Ouji said.

He followed Ouji and saw a small cave opening, surprised that it was so small…for a major clan's hideout. "Come on in kid." Ouji said, walking in. Masashi walked in after him, and noticed that it was a tunnel that led far underground. When he reached the other side of the tunnel, it was a giant cavern, and he looked around in awe at the large area.

Masashi still found it odd, that he would be taken in so quickly by Ouji. He had a feeling not all of the other clan members may not accept him walking into the hideout like this, and may attack him. In a way, Masashi's thoughts were correct; he found this out by what Ouji said next. "You know, you're going to have to have a testing fight against one of our members to actually join. The reason I let you in here so fast is because most of the ninja trying out die in the first few seconds." Ouji smiled at Masashi, who returned with a glare.

Masashi tried to walk in further, but Ouji put an arm out, not allowing him to really exit the doorway. "Why can't I actually go in?" Masashi asked. Sighing, Ouji answered reluctantly, not liking to answer a lot of questions. "Because, you need to do your test first; in which I trust you will die, blood mist. The only reason I'm letting you in here to see so fast is because of your history, but it doesn't mean you're going to survive, our members are stronger then you probably think." Ouji continued with his smug smile, and walked in past Masashi, waiting for his leader to get there, so he can tell who will be testing so the test may begin.

Masashi saw a child walk up to Ouji, being at least a foot shorter then Masashi. Ouji leaned over and whispered to the child. He overheard the name "Kota" as Ouji whispered to him. Kota had a small childish build, and looked around the age of 14. He had medium in length teal hair, and wore traditional mist village clothing. He looked at Masashi, bored. "So…this one wants a test, huh?" He asked, seeming like he didn't really care. "Alright….Katsu! Come test this new guy…" The boy walked down a hallway farther into the cavern, and a woman with blonde hair to her mid-back came out, she had blue eyes and stood around 5"7. She weighed around 130 pounds and had a skinny build. She wore a black and red shirt the revealed her shoulders, and she wore black cargo-like capris. "Does he have a death wish?" She asked, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

The Test

Chapter Two

Katsu stood, looking at Masashi. "You ready? Hah, hell if I care! Here I come!" She ran at Masashi, who took a defensive stance. She started by swinging a punch at him, which he ducked under and parried to the side, returning with something more deadly. "Rasengan!" The swirling ball of chakra and wind formed in his hand, as he attempted to ram it into Katsu's stomach. Katsu moved to the side, the Rasengan ripping the side of her clothing. Katsu then brought a knee up, it speeding for his chest. Masashi whipped his weapon off of his back, blocking the knee and being pushed back. Katsu flipped backwards, making a hand sign. "Chidori!" The lightning sparked and chirped in her hand, as she charged at Masashi once more.

Masashi spoke and activated his Kekki Genkai. "Byakugan, one-hundred furious palms!" As she neared, Masashi intercepted with a palm to her stomach, stunning her. It was all he needed. He began to palm-strike rapidly. "15!" He began to hit harder, stepping forward as Katsu got hit back. "35!" He kept hitting in succession, but Katsu could really take a hit.

"64!" The sixty-fourth hit landed, and Katsu finally managed to make a hand sign. "Chidori Nasagashi!" She yelled, and a shockwave of electricity rippled out, making Masashi fly back. He landed on his feet, sliding. He ran forward, holding his arm out as he ran. "RasenShurikan!" The spiraling ball turned into a giant bladed wind shurikan, with a swirling ball of chakra in the middle. He threw it at Katsu, who simply ducked under it, sliding forward and sending a punch into Masashi's stomach. It knocked him backwards, making him land on his back. He made a hand sign. "Chakra Needle!" A sharp needle made of chakra formed over his hand, and he stabbed it into Katsu's arm. It drained a large amount of her chakra, but did no physical damage.

She moved back, feeling that she was low on chakra after that. She made another sign. "Rasengan!" The spiraling ball of Chakra formed in her hand, as she tried to push it into Masashi's face. He quickly rolled to the side, Katsu missing and tearing apart the rocky ground where Masashi's head was just at. He sent a kick up into her stomach. "Byakugan! Three kicks of fury!" The first one made impact, and he flipped onto his feet. As he flipped, another kick made impact on her chin, sending her flying up. Masashi jumped up above her, smashing down a kick on her forehead.

This kick sent Katsu speeding back down to the ground, where she made a hard impact into the rocky earth. She stood up, looking mad. "Shield of lightning!" Lightning formed around her, lightning that would not protect her, but increase her speed majorly. She bolted at Masashi, and before he had time to react, smashed a fist into his chest. He flew back, and he bolted behind him, kicking him in the other direction. She then seemed to appear over him, grabbing him by the shoulders and flinging him into the air.

She made another hand sign."Chidori bolt!" She shot a bolt of electricity up at Masashi, which hit and electrocuted him. He fell back to the ground, stunned for a moment. He pushed himself up, and Katsu appeared in front of him "Die!" She brought a kick up into his chin, making him flip onto his back. He smiled weakly, and made one last hand sign. "Dragon blade Rasengan!" Using all the strength he could muster, he pushed himself back up, swinging his hand forward into Katsu's stomach. Behind the punch, a large burst of swirling energy slammed into her, cutting her skin-deep and making her fly back into the wall. After that, they both fell forward, not getting up.

"Well..." Kota spoke, walking into the large space between the two. "It seems Masashi has passed the test…since Katsu is no longer able to stand." Ouji walked to the two, and dragged both of them to the medical room. Ouji set them each in a bed, and a woman walked over, wrapping the two's wounds in gauze. She then left them to heal up, masashi's congratulations having to wait until the next day.


End file.
